


Saddle Oxfords and Stiletto Boots

by moosesal



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle visits Kelly a few months after the Globe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle Oxfords and Stiletto Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiousb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousb/gifts).



> Thanks to Brandi for the last minute beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

 

 _OMG, I got in!!!!!!!!!_

 _Never doubted you, babe. You’re  
gonna be head Oxford girl now._

 _I don’t think they have head  
girls at Oxford._

 _Maybe not in title, but certainly in  
attitude. You’ll rule that place._

 _I think you’re confusing  
you for me._

 _Nope. Can’t be head Oxford girl.  
 Too busy being head spy._

 _LOL. Still can’t believe that._

 _What r u doing Saturday?_

 _Assassination. Very hush hush._

 _No seriously._

 _Seriously. But should be home by 2._

 _You up for company after an  
assassination?_

 _You coming for tea? Or staying over?_

 _Depends._

 _You know I’m rolling my eyes at you, right?_

 _You don’t need an invite, Annabelle.  
Stay over. I’ll see you at 2 on sat._

 _See u then._

 

 

She nearly bounced out of her seat on the tube. It’d been weeks since she’d last seen Kelly. And while texting and talking on the phone was nice, she missed her friend. St. Trinian’s wasn’t the same without her. Plotting and fighting side-by-side with her to get the ring back from AD-1 had reminded her just how much she liked being around Kelly. Reminded her of the sweet kiss Kelly had given her at the end of term last summer, before leaving Trinian’s behind. Annabelle had lain in her bed more than one night touching her lips and remembering that kiss, wishing for another.

 

When Kelly opened the door of her flat Annabelle stood there in shock for a moment. Not because of how amazing Kelly’s flat was, she’d certainly seen better -- Daddy’s for example -- but because of Kelly herself. She was dressed head to toe in skin-tight black leather and denim. She looked like she’d just come home from an op, which Annabelle realized she probably had, but she was wearing knee-high boots with 3-inch spiked heels that couldn’t possibly be practical for work.

 

Of course, this was Kelly. Annabelle thought of some of the outfits she’d worn on the hockey field and figured if anyone could be a spy in high heels, it was Kelly.

 

“Afternoon, love. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home, you know where everything is.”

 

Annabelle couldn’t stop staring at Kelly, but finally moved far enough inside that she could close the door behind her. She still hadn’t said anything, however, made silent by the visual of Kelly in leather. Kelly laughed at her and reached out to gently pushed up on Annabelle’s chin, closing her mouth. “Don’t make me quote terrible Mary Poppins lines about cod fish, darling. What’s the matter?”

 

“Just surprised by the outfit,” she finally got out. “Is that the standard MI-7 uniform?” If it was she might skip Oxford for government service just to have the pleasure of working next to Kelly in that outfit every day.

 

“This old thing?” Kelly struck a couple model poses then laughed before reaching for the zipper of her jacket and pulling it down. Annabelle was pretty sure she blushed at the first couple of inches of skin. She relaxed though when the zipper came farther down and revealed a tank top underneath.

 

Kelly removed the jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. _”Come in,"_  Kelly repeated. “It’s like you’ve never been here or seen me before.” She rolled her eyes and moved into the living room.

 

Annabelle dropped her overnight bag on the floor before following her across the room to an armchair by the window. Kelly sat in the chair opposite and leaned down to unzip her boot. Annabelle was transfixed. The only thing that would have been better would be to have Kelly’s bare legs revealed as she unzipped the boots. Annabelle _loved_ Kelly’s legs.

 

As the afternoon passed, Annabelle slowly relaxed. She updated Kelly on all the girls and Aunt Camilla and everything that had happened since the Globe. Camilla and Geoffrey were having a torrid affair that Geoffrey pretended no one knew about while Camilla told everyone. Miss Dickinson was engaged to one of the teachers at Ye Olde Boys School. The hockey team was gearing up to kick some ass in the spring.

 

Kelly in turn enthralled her with stories of travel and intrigue and heists and assassinations. She’d broken into a foreign embassy in Paris. She’d had a brief affair in Brazil with another spy, but had ended things because there was someone else she was in love with. That, of course, made Annabelle unsure about her own chances. If Kelly had dumped a no doubt gorgeous man -- a _spy_  -- because she was in love with someone else, how could a seventeen-year-old girl possibly compare?

 

They ordered takeaway from the Indian place down the block, changed into their pajamas, and ate on the living room floor. Kelly had slipped into a T-shirt that said YALE across the front, causing her to launch into another story. Apparently, she’d spent three weeks at the American university posing as a student. She’d picked up the shirt while doing recon in the campus bookstore.

 

“Wait... you were there for three weeks in January?”

 

“Yes.” Kelly nodded and looked at her with a _didn’t I just say that?_ expression on her face.

 

“But I visited you then,” Annabelle said.

 

“Super Spy, darling.”

 

“Right.” Of course. It made total sense in the way that nothing related to St. Trinian’s or its girls ever made sense.

 

Kelly poured them each a glass of wine and before she’d consumed even half of it, Annabelle was feeling tipsy. Emboldened by the buzzy feeling in her head, Annabelle leaned into Kelly’s space and asked, “Last summer... before we left school... you...” She couldn’t say it. She was sure she’d be making a fool of herself if she completed that sentence.

 

“I kissed you,” Kelly finished for her.

 

Annabelle nodded then took another drink of her wine. This time a gulp instead of the sips she’d been taking earlier.

 

“Why?” She finally asked.

 

“Because I like you, silly.”

 

“Right.” Annabelle didn’t understand at all. But then Kelly leaned over and put her hand on Annabelle’s face, made her look at her.

 

“I like you,” she repeated and then planted a soft kiss on Annabelle’s mouth. It was like last time only better. This time the kiss was followed by a second and a third and then Kelly’s tongue was touching her lips. Annabelle gasped and opened her mouth and then Kelly’s tongue was <I>inside</I> her mouth. It was like in the movies.

 

It was new and beautiful and Annabelle never wanted it to stop. So, of course, Kelly pulled back. “We probably shouldn’t,” she said.

 

“What?” Annabelle exclaimed. “Why not?” She’d been thinking about this for months and now that she had it, Kelly couldn’t take it away from her.

 

“I don’t want to take advantage.” Kelly said.

 

“I’m a Trinian’s girl. You can’t take advantage of me.” She shook her head. “Not possible.”

 

Kelly chuckled. “A fellow Trinian could.”

 

“No.” Annabelle was having nothing of the excuse. “If you meant it, if you kissed me because you wanted to... you can’t take that back. You _can’t_.”

 

“Anna--”

 

“No.” She cut Kelly off. “I’ve been...” She took a deep breath and looked Kelly straight in the eye. “I’ve been thinking about you since that kiss last summer. I think about you every night.”

 

“Anna--”

 

“Let me finish.” Kelly nodded and mimed zipping her lips. “I think about you all the time. About your smile and how smart you are. And how good your legs looked in your hockey skirt. And when I came through the door earlier and couldn’t figure out what to say it was because I was mesmerized by you in those boots.” She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn’t meant to say that last part.

 

Kelly leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You want me to put the boots back on?”

 

Kelly’s breath was warm against her ear and her neck. She felt heat pool in her belly. And lower. “Yes,” she whispered in return then turned her head enough to meet Kelly’s mouth for another kiss.

 

Kelly pushed her back to the floor and moved to straddle her waist. “If you want to stop say the word. At any time, Annabelle.”

 

Annabelle nodded. She couldn’t imagine stopping. She couldn’t imagine wanting to put a stop to anything in the world as long as she was doing it with Kelly.

 

“Well then, kid. Let me show you some of the things I’ve learned since joining Seven.”

 

 

She’d managed to avoid texting on the tube, but within seconds of finding a seat on the bus back to St. Trinian’s she had her phone out.

 

 _Thanks for the weekend._

 _You’re welcome. And you’re welcome  
anytime._

 

Annabelle blushed and wondered if the old lady sitting next to her noticed.

 

 _Wish I could have stayed another night._

 _Tonight’s out, babe. Got a job in  
New Zealand._

 _Tonight?_

 _Technically yesterday, with the  
time difference and all._

 _Wouldn’t that be tomorrow then?_

 _Maybe. Don’t know. Just a spy.  
UR the head Oxford girl._

 _I’m rolling my eyes at you._

 _Whatever. Gotta go pack my parachute._

 

Annabelle laughed at the last message but then figured with Kelly it might actually be true. She was going to Oxford in the fall and her girlfriend was an international spy.

 

It really hit her then. She had a girlfriend. Aunt Camilla would no doubt be thrilled for them.

 

 _OMG. Am I your girlfriend now?_

 _< I>I’d roll my eyes but too busy  
cleaning my gun. Love you._


End file.
